User talk:T smitts
I noticed you didn't receive a welcome message in the time you've been coming here, so here ya go. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:25, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thank you for your image contributions. However, please note that when uploading images, be sure to the text, cite the source and add a copyright notice --> <-- to each image. Thanks again. --Gvsualan 04:40, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Eric Pierpoint Thanks for finding a better picture of Harris (Section 31), it looks great on his page! zsingaya 08:38, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Vreenak Thanks for uploading the picture! Tough Little Ship 17:32, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Use of 's I notice that you like to add "pna"'s, "pna-incomplete"'s, etc. to pages. If you take a moment to read the "pna" you will note that you have to add comments to the talk page so that other users will known why the "pna" has been placed on the page. When adding these and other related templates to pages, please take a moment to read the templates content so as to know how to properly use and address their features and functions. Thanks for your attention to this. --Alan del Beccio 06:52, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Unnamed characters Regarding News Vendor and other un'name'd characters, they would go in their respective species page...in this instance (list of) Unnamed Humans. If there is no page or "list of", then they would likely have one created, usually for 4 or more characters, or otherwise, it would go on their species page, like for the Nechani. --Alan del Beccio 04:39, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Picture Tables I love the work you've recently done to the picture tables, I've been looking for more pictures, thanks! zsingaya 22:12, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Images I'm impressed with your image contributions of late! On quick side note, when uploading images with apostrophes, try to clip them from the file name, as I'm sure you've noticed "T'Mir.jpg" turned into "T\'Mir.jpg". Filenames with the \' are almost impossible to re-upload, if the need ever arises. It's no fault of yours, just a little quirk M/A has when it comes to uploading images with 'special' characters. The easiest way to circumvent this is by not including the apostrophe in the image file name. Just something to consider for the future, as I have, otherwise, been renaming said images in order to keep the naming as simple and user friendly as possible. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 07:41, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sehlat Thanks for the Sehlat image. That was a lot quicker than I thought it would take.--Tim Thomason 03:44, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pictures You seem to be on a roll with the pictures and tables of characters. Richard Riehle needs one more picture, if you're interested in finding it. zsingaya 22:09, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actors with more than three characters I've been compiling a list of the actors who've played three or more characters on Star Trek, on my userpage. As you can see, a fair few now have been credited to you! If there are any more that you've done, that you know about, or that I've missed from the list, can you tell me please? Thanks. zsingaya 08:04, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) He's back! Hey, here he comes... and he brings presents... lots of good pictures! As usual, its good to see you again. zsingaya 20:14, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Unnamed Romulan Just so you know, Image:Romulan Commander 1.jpg is actually Commander Suran. I've put it on votes for deletion, as this is actually a betterly centered picture of him. Just so you know. - AJHalliwell 05:12, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Picture Sizes I'm not sure if you know this, but there is a good way of making sure the pictures are all the same size before you save it. At the top of any table, there is a line that usually says: class="mainpage" "width: 100%", right? Well, if you change mainpage to grey, then preview it, you can easily see which pictures are not quite the right size. Then, adding a few more px to each picture is quick and easy. Just remember to change grey back to mainpage and preview it again, before you save it. zsingaya 08:36, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Rick Worthy I uploaded a picture of Kornan to help you complete his article. Tough Little Ship 20:20, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Klingon Captain (Somraw).jpg Thanks for finding a better sized picture of this one. The Vaughn Armstrong page is now crammed with pictures. We need a picture of the Vidiian from "Fury", and the Hirogen. I've got "Fury" on VHS, and I'm going to try and capture an image of him from it tonight. Also, Re: Brent Spiner, I think it would be good to have his other pictures. We've done the same for other characters (Gul Dukat as Anjohl Tennan, and I just added Image:Silik - Human.jpg to John Fleck's page.) zsingaya 07:55, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) We might run into some problems, actually, now I think of it. What about all the different characters Data played in TNG: "Masks"? Do we add all them as well? Each one was a separate character, after all. If we don't, we should rethink this. zsingaya 08:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) This has brought up a valid point: When do we put a picture in? In the case of Dukat playing Anjohl Tennan, its not Marc Alaimo playing a different character, its Dukat playing a different character - its still Dukat, but just in disguise, in the same way as when Kira got turned into a Cardassian, or when Deanna Troi got turned into a Romulan. Therefore, Silik as a Human is still Silik, isn't he? Otherwise, when do we stop? Its almost like we need a picture of Tuvok in 20th century earth in VOY: "Future's End, Part I", because he's acting as a human, although we know he's a Vulcan! But, for Data, when he was controlled by the holoprogram, he wasn't Data anymore, nor when he was controlled by the probe in "Masks". Hmm.... interesting... zsingaya 08:16, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I just had a discussion with User:Gvsualan, and, if you want to read it, we've decided that an image of Data as a woman in "A Fistful of Datas" would be fun to put into the picture table. As for the other "characters", I think they should only be included if you can write a good half-a-dozen lines about each one on an individual page, which I don't think is possible. zsingaya 09:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Charles Lucia and Jordan Lund I presume you're lining up the pictures for these actors for the tables? Want a hand doing them? zsingaya 21:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pictures you've uploaded recently Hey there, it looks like you've been busy uploading loads of pictures, making lots of people happy! Do you know of any more actors who've now got all the pictures for their picture table? I've now got a better list of the actors on my homepage. zsingaya 10:01, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Glen Morshower pics No problem! Have a nice trip. zsingaya 19:41, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kira Taban Lets have a look, shall we? On another note, I've just realised we've met the family of almost every DS9 main character (Ben Sisko and his dad and Jake, Kira and her parents from the past, Worf and his brother Kurn, Quark and his mother and Rom, Ezri and her mother and brothers, Julian and his parents) apart from Jadzia Dax and Miles O'Brien. We've never seen O'Brien's parents, and we know nothing of Jadzia's family at all. Just seemed to be a slight oversight on the writers part. :) zsingaya 09:28, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:2-named Aliens, etc. Thanks for showing interest in the name charts on my second page. Personally, I don't think it's really that big of a deal for there to be differences in name styles in a certain species. It adds culture and character to the race. The Human race has had 1-name, 2-name and 3-name characters. Now on to your thought: * Cardassians: One thing is still bothering me. Gul Madred's daughter is named Jil Orra, but also Enabran Tain's son is Elim Garak. Garak might have been either illegitimate, or his father decided he needed to protect his son or his career. But is there any real proof, that Cardassians inherit last names? The only example I can think of is Tekeny and Iliana Ghemor, and I'm not too sure about that. As for "S.G." Dukat, I've heard that before and I partially agree. However, with the "fan" support of the S.G. name, and lack of any other name, and with the Encyclopedia reference, I couldn't not include it into the list. * Andorians: Similar to my take on the Cardassians it could be that the Andorians also have two given names and no family name. * Klingons: Klingons seem to be named after their relatives and other famous people, such as Worf after Colonel Worf, Koloth after the writer of the Judicial Charter of Koloth, and Kang after the hero of the Falls of Kang. So, if say a Klingon is indecisive about their child's name they might name him after Do'Raq the hero of Quin'lat, and Merash the hero of Klach D'Kel Brakt, and that name would be Do'Raq Merash. * Romulans: I don't quite understand why they would have two names. You bring up the Vulcans' crazy first name thing, but the Romulans have pretty general sounding names. In real-life, TNG was just trying to find it's niche and be more separate from TOS. It's not too unreasonable that the cultures changed enough over time that they had different naming systems. I mean, Hoshi couldn't tell any similarities between the languages. * Ferengi: I have no idea about why Par Lenor's name is different. Maybe Par is a title or rank (there has to be more than DaiMon). * Vulcans: The way I see it, Vulcan names are archaic practices that aren't really used. There's no logical reason to have an unused, unpronounceable name. While Spock, being from an upper-class, elite family he still has his family name, but Tuvok, being of a lesser family, didn't have another name. Also, I guess maybe Data came from a class size of 78 people. (I don't know the exact line). I added Denara Pel to the 2-name chart, and B'Elanna Torres to the apostrophe chart. I also added Marla and Kyril Finn to the same name chart.--Tim Thomason 04:01, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: 2-nam... To respond to your response about my response: * Cardassians: I forgot about the whole Tain publicly denying that Garak was his son. So that's an in-show explanation for the discrepancy. The whole thing about Iliana Ghemor is I'm not sure she was ever referred to by her family name. My old copy of Encyclopedia (which I admit isn't necessarily a good source) just listed her as "Iliana," with her father being "Legate Ghemor" (before he was given a first name). So, I'm pretty sure in "Second Skin" they might have referred to her only as "Iliana," but I don't know what she was called in "Ties of Blood and Water." Of course, as you have pointed out before and with Jil Orra, no naming system was ever thought out and it evolved over 9 years, and anything we say is just supposition trying to make it fit and make sense. * Romulans: I just think it's a sign of the aristocratic ones. Cretak was a senator, Dar was an ambassador, Jarok was an admiral, and R'Mor, well he could've come from a good family or something. If you look at the Caesars' real names they can get pretty long (five or six names) and they have a given, family, and a third-type name (cognomen). About Minefield, unfortunately, there are alot of things they could've done with that episode that they didn't. * Klingons: About Arne Darvin, I can see maybe Darvin being a Klingon name, there was a Doran after all, but Arne is too much. I have a relative named "Arne" (short for Arnold). And obviously, if you're going to pretend to be a Federation bureaucrat, you probably want to get the least Klingon-sounding name you can find. Darvin was just probably discommended from the KDF and dishonored from his family, so the name "Arne Darvin" was the only one he could go by. * Andorians: The whole "two names but no family name" thing makes sense to me. I mean I have two given names, and you probably have two given names, and I have a friend with three given names. We just also have family names to go along with it. If you go by fandom, then Andorians have had two names for awhile (something like Tallah ch'Shran). Also, in the military (where we've seen pretty much all Andorians), even if you're a close friend, you generally always go by your last name. As for your suggestion on the T'Pel's: thing about the "same name" chart is that it shows names from two different cultures. So whereas Solok might mean "profitable" in the Ferengi language it might mean "logical" in the Vulcan language. Ambassador T'Pel was a covert Romulan spy who was either impersonating a Vulcan, or had her own Vulcan "character." So she had to pick out a Vulcan name, as her real name was Selok. So I won't include the T'Pels' because their names probably mean the same thing. It's the same reason that I abstained Dax, son of Kang from the list. His name isn't a Klingon name, it's taken directly from Curzon. So, the meaning would be the same.--Tim Thomason 13:19, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Update Hey, how have you been getting on? I had a barbeque all day yesterday, so I couldn't get online, but, has anything interesting been going on? zsingaya 21:12, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, if I see something that needs doing, its usually done in about 2 mins flat! I've still to finish off Vaughn Armstrong's page, I've identified the Vidiian captain, but I just need to capture it. I might do it tomorrow. zsingaya 21:15, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::If you find a better picture, simply upload it over the old one (name it as the same thing as the old one). Thanks for the head's up for David Graf. I'll prep the page, and you can simply add the picture whenever you get it. I'll put an "inuse" sign on it, so people know its in the middle of an edit. zsingaya 21:36, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Patricia Tallman I've done the table for Patricia Tallman, and I've added the links to link up with the unnamed personnel she portrayed. Thanks for thinking of me! zsingaya 18:13, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dennis Madalone I've started sorting out Dennis Madalone's page. There are still lots of missing images. Can you help please? Thanks. zsingaya 18:37, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Trekpulse have the screencaps from both "Frame of Mind" and "Time and Again", but I'm not sure which one he is in either. In Frame of Mind, he's one of the hospital guards, perhaps the larger one, and in Time and Again, he's either the guard Janeway talks to next to the timepiece, or the one they meet at the powerplant. zsingaya 10:54, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I've since found the pictures from both episodes, and created the table. Have a look, and tell me what you think! zsingaya 12:59, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Well, I'm going to leave it, and perhaps you can find his picture! I was sure that was him, perhaps my eyes have gone screwy. There are plenty of images on Trekpulse from "Frame of Mind". zsingaya 18:03, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Past Tense Hey, right now I only have access to a TV-quality recording (even though it's on the computer) of Past Tense, Part I and Past Tense, Part II. Not sure when I'll be able to get the DVD copy back - think you could do what you do best and find some pics of characters like Biddle Coleridge, Vin (the grumpy old guard), and Preston? :) --Schrei 02:19, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Thanks for the images, and for pointing that page out - yet another facet of MA I was oblivious to. Hopefully I'll be able to get ahold of the DVD again by the time I finish the summary. As for screencaps, I can get those easy enough and will probably check the request page occasionally - the problem is, the DVDs aren't mine so I don't always have them. Keep up the good work and thanks again. --Schrei 06:38, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC)